


But He Refused

by OnaDacora



Series: Undertale One-Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, This isn't happy at all guys, What-If, What-If for WTMYH, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'What-If' scene for Chapter 63 'Losing Hope' of 'Would That Make You Happy?'</p><p>This really won't make much sense if you haven't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Refused

_"I  s a i d,  g i v e  H o p e  b a c k  t o  m e..."_

_Sans raises his left hand, stained red and glowing brightly with blue magic. He feels them begin to coalesce behind him, the massive skulls pulled from the space between. His blasters, the last resort he's only ever used against Frisk at their worst. He's desperate. Asgore finally seems to realize just_ how _desperate as his eyes widen in shock at the sight of them._

_Humming fills the air as the blasters' mouths open wide, light gathering between huge, curving fangs._

_"Sans, please," Asgore tries again, gritting his teeth and widening his stance, raising his free hand as a ring of floating fire forms a halo around him. "Know that I do not wish to do this. We are so close."_

_It doesn't matter. He just knows that he needs your Soul, he needs it because it's all that's left of you. He'll take it inside himself, keep you with him in the only way that he can. What do the consequences matter?_

_He can't lose you now. Not after everything._

 

Sans doesn't realize that he's killed Asgore until the king's body starts to sift away into dust, settling into the flowerbed. His white soul hovers there for a moment and all Sans can do is stare at it, breathing heavily as the blasters slip back between the lines of reality. The tension in the air starts to lift and the crackle of magic fades. He's left hollow and empty, exhausted.

Stepping gingerly around your body, Sans doesn't even register Frisk as they take his place at your side. They're crying, and he know that should make him feel something, but... he doesn't. He doesn't feel anything. His only thoughts are for your Soul, hovering there near Asgore's, waiting. Waiting for  _him_.

Now that's he's closer, Sans thinks for a moment that Asgore's Soul is patterned with some kind of filigree. He's never seen a boss monster's Soul before so he wonders if maybe that's normal. But it's not. What he's seeing is actually a network of spidery cracks over the surface. As Sans watches, distantly curious, the Soul shudders and the cracks split open, fracturing apart. The pieces tumble to the ground and disappear. Huh. Interesting, but ultimately unimportant.

The deep red glow of your Soul draws him back, and something almost like a smile curves the corners of his mouth. Reaching out, he cups the space around it and pulls it close to his chest, cradling it... no. Not it.  _You_. He cradles what's left of you there in his hands. "i've got you," he murmurs.

Closing his eyes, he presses your Soul into his body.

For a moment he doesn't feel anything. He opens his eyes and looks down, wondering if maybe he did something wrong. His bloodied hands are empty, your Soul is gone and he turns around to see if maybe it passed through him somehow. Then a wave of panicked confusion overwhelms his senses from nowhere.

His head twists without his permission and one hand tugs at his jacket, stumbling over his own feet as he tries to stop himself from moving. He falls to his knees, gasping.

 **What's going on? Where am I?**  

Sans could cry from relief. Maybe he _is_ crying but he can't tell. Parts of his body feel numb, detached. He can feel you trying to wrestle control from him, scared and confused. Forcing you back harsher than he'd like, you pull away from him further into the emptiness. Sensation comes back to his body. But he feels wrong. He feels... like there's more than there should be. Studying his hands, his fingers are longer and thinner. His arms too; the sleeves of his jacket are too short for him.

He can deal with these changes later.

**Where am I? Why can't I feel anything?**

Sitting back on his heels, Sans closes his eyes and hunches forward, lacing his fingers together in his lap. He tries his best to feel calm, but your fear is making him jittery.

_babe, you're ok. i've got you. you're safe now._

He reaches for you, trying to wrap you up within himself and hold you close but you pull away. You're so scared.

**What did you do, Sans? What did you do to me? I... I died. I died and there was nothing but now I'm... _What did you do?_**

_you're here with me. i took you back from asgore._

**Is the Barrier broken? Is everyone free?**

You uncoil from yourself just a little, brushing against him gently. He should feel guilty but he doesn't. He just savors the feeling of you with him. None of those other things matter.

_he tried to take you away. but it doesn't matter. i made it right._

**Sans... is the Barrier broken?**

_it doesn't matter. i couldn't lose you. not even for that. you know that right? can't you feel it?_

The edges of your consciousness bristle against him. You start to pull away and he tries to hold on but he can't. You slip through his fingers, intangible. When he tries to reach for you again you drift further. He doesn't understand.

**What did you do to Asgore?**

Sans doesn't answer, but he can feel the moment you reach out and snatch the truth from him. He's laid himself bare to you even as you've got yourself wound up and locked tight, refusing to let him in. This isn't supposed to be like this.

**I wanted you and the others to go free! If I was going to die, I wanted it to mean something.**

_babe, please._

You're crying. He tries to reach for you again but he can't. You're too far, tucked away in a space meant only for you. But he can hear you.

_please. i need you. frisk needs you._

At the mention of Frisk's name you go quiet. You unwind yourself just a little, enough that he can reach you again. But the moment he tries to touch you, you lash out and push him back.

**I'll tolerate this for Frisk. But I can't forgive what you've done. To Asgore. To _me_. You should have let me go, Sans.**

_i couldn't let him take you._

**It wasn't your decision to make! There was one thing that could have made my death worthwhile and you took that from me. From Frisk.**

He tries to reach for you again but you jerk away. It hurts, worse than it should. He can feel your... disgust. You're disgusted with him.

**You should have just let me die the way I chose.**

Maybe he should have.


End file.
